


Safe with You

by FudgingPastry



Series: Mini Human Boyfriend AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human and Trolls Coexist, Ethnic Discrimination, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Racial Discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros takes Gamzee shopping for new clothes. They go to a petting zoo and Gamzee asks why people keep looking at Tavros like he's some kind of monster. Direct continuation of You Will Always Be Safe Here. Inspired by ldefix and their Mini Human Boyfriend GamTav arts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe with You

Safe.

Within the next hour, Gamzee's perked up and almost literally bouncing off the walls. You hear something crash in the next room and when you go looking, Gamzee's on the floor of your closet covered in boxes and miscellaneous items that once resided on the top shelf of your closet. He sheepishly looks up, shrugging his shoulders. You can still see a hint of fear in his eyes, the fear that he'll do something stupid and you'll throw him out. You sigh and smile down at him, holding out a hand to help him up. He struggles to push himself out, or at least get a hand free, but he's weighed down by all the objects. Instead, you grab him and pull him out of the mess. You mock glare at him and he shrinks, but he relaxes when you kiss his forehead and promise that you're not mad.

Once his old clothes are washed, you have him get dressed in them. You tell him that the two of you are going shopping and he looks at you, his mouth gradually dropping open before he launches himself at you and hugs you tightly, his grin wide enough you worry his face is going to crack. You pat him and the two of you leave for the shopping center. The first place you take him to is the craft store and buy him some grease paint. You don't know if he still abides to the same religion he did on Alternia, but he seems happy to be able to cover his face again. He goes into one of the restrooms to apply the paint.

When he comes out, he looks like his old self again. Well, as close to his old self as he can without the horns. You pull him close and he hugs back. You hear someone shout some insult at you and you turn to face them. They lift their nose and walk away, disgusted. Even though the trolls and the humans live in relative harmony in this new universe, you know that not everyone agrees with troll-human friendships. You understand that with some of the highblood trolls because they could go into a rage, but you're still a lowblood. It's the horns, you suppose. You have to be careful when you turn and walk around corners and through doors; you don't want them to smack into anyone. Thankfully, Gamzee's short enough now to not worry about your horns.

The two of you go and look for clothes. Of course, Gamzee goes straight to the pajama section and grabs nearly every single pair of clown pants the store has.  
"Gamzee, we're not going to get all, of these. Pick out the three you like the most and then, we'll go get you some real pants." You laugh and he frowns at his choices. You lay them out so he can see them all, smiling at the store employee who glares at you. You'll have to make sure you hang everything back up. He picks out two. Both are covered in polka dots, but one has gray dots while the other has multi-colored dots. As the two of you put the rest of the pants back, you find another pair covered in different images of goats. You show him the pair and he smiles widely again.

You take him through nearly every clothing department and eventually, he has enough clothes to last him through a week. You pay for everything of course and he bounces happily all the way back to the car.

"There's this new petting zoo that just opened and I was, thinking we could maybe head over and check out the animals for, a while. Pretty sure they sell food there, if you're getting hungry." You look sideways at him, smiling a little. He perks up at the promise of food and nods eagerly. As you start up the car, you add that they might have goats.

"If we're not all up and at that motherfucking zoo as quick as a motherfucker's able to get there, I think I'm gonna explode, Tavbro." He says calmly, but you see him bouncing in his seat out of the corner of your eye.

"Haha, I don't want to see, you explode. Can't quite wash, the inside of this thing, if you get what I mean." Gamzee laughs and it's a happy laugh. It makes you smile, hearing him laugh and seeing him smile. It warms you right up and it almost makes you forget about how you found him shivering and thin on your steps. Almost. You glance at him while stopped at a red light. He's looking out the window, all bright smiles and even brighter eyes. You want to keep him this way forever, to make up for all the shit he went through during the game. He catches you looking and you squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

Thirty minutes later and you two are at the petting zoo. There's a bunch of children running around, but you expected that. To one side, there's llamas and sheep and to the other side you see some rabbits. There's one kid in the rabbit pen who's lying down and all the rabbits are sitting on top of them. You shrug and turn back to Gamzee to ask him if he wants to find the goats and... he's not next to you. You freeze and turn to look behind you. He's not behind you and he's not anywhere around you.

"I lost my clown." You whisper, worried, and start looking for him. There's mainly human children here and a couple come up to you. Some ask if you work there or if they can hang from your horns. A few of the older, ruder children ask if you're one of the animals. You bite your lip and ignore them for the most part. One child mentions your brown eyes and politely asks if you can talk to animals. You still retain that part of your powers and you tell her so. She asks if you can get one of the ponies to come over. You scan the area for Gamzee, but when you don't see him, you go with the girl. Maybe Gamzee went to find the goats.

The little girl takes you to the pony pen and there's a small, white one who stands in the corner as if it's pretending it can't be seen. You frown; that doesn't seem like normal behavior to you. You move over to the pony and reach out with your form of telepathy and nudge it. It looks at you and then over at the other ponies. You see little flashes of what looks to be the other ponies bullying it and pushing it aside when the children come to feed them. You give the little girl some money to go and get some pony food. She does and you see some of the other ponies follow her. You reach out into their minds and you warn them to stay away. Most do, except for a brown pony. It forcibly pushes the white pony aside and attempts to steal the food away. You try harder and after a while, the pony gets it and leaves you alone. You call the white pony back over and its able to eat all of the food the girl got. You give the little girl a little more money and tell her that the white pony thanks her. She smiles all bright and you pat her head. As you walk away, she thanks you.

You're still looking for Gamzee when you finally come upon the goat pen. There's quite a few goats in the pen; most of them are circled around something. You can't quite tell what it is, so you assume it's a feeding trough. You lean over the side, your shoulders drooping. You're getting hungry and Gamzee's nowhere to be found. You think you'll hang around here for a while and see if he comes for the goats. If he's lost, he'd easily be able to find you. Just ask anyone for a troll with horns like yours and bam! Instantly found. You remember that Gamzee's horns weren't quite like goat horns. They looked more like what the humans call antelopes. You've seen a few at the zoo. None of them could compare to Gamzee's horns. You sigh wistfully.

You glance at a goat that's come up to the fence where you stand. You reach out to pet it and it butts gently against your hand. You smile fondly and it scampers off to the rest of the goats and you... there's a head covered in black dreads in the middle of the goats. You can just see the line of his paint and you nearly fall over the fence you're laughing so hard.

"Gamzee Makara!" Gamzee pops out of the goats and grins widely. He pulls up one of the smaller goats and shouts at the top of his lungs.

"I found my motherfucking brethren, Tavbro!"

"Gamzee! There's kids around!" You hiss, waving nervously at a glaring parent. He slaps his hands over his mouth, simultaneously dropping the goat. One of the goats must butt him because he falls facedown onto the ground. You wince, barely suppressing your laughter, and vault yourself over the fence to help him up.

"Oh man, didn't think my goatbro would up and do such a thing like that. I'm hurt, brother." He rubs his rear, giving a sad look at the goat who butted him. He looks over at you and grins widely again, the paint on his face exaggerating his smile.

"Gamzee, I've been looking for you, for almost an hour. Have you been here the whole, time?"

"Well yeah. Talking to my goatbrothers and sisters. Did you know that, oh fuck brother, come here a sec," He's resting on his elbows and gesturing for you to come closer. You sneak a look behind you and there's a couple people watching. You blush brown and lean closer. Same old Gamzee.

"My goatbro, Sil, now he's been saving some of the little biscuits they give to them. He all up and offered me one, but I told him, 'No brother, you gotta share with these other mother--' uhm... motherfudgers? Yeah, I told him that he's gotta share with these other motherfudgers and not all up and keep them biscuits to himself. He butted me, but I think he agrees because he's been letting them other goats take the biscuits." Gamzee points in the direction of a goat and then points out another one and goes into another story about that goat. As soon as he finishes and points at another goat, you interupt him.

"Gamzee, I've been looking for you for almost an hour, you've been with these goats -- hi -- and we're laying on, the ground, people are beginning to stare, I'm sure you've had a lovely, time with these goats, but can we please get up?" He seems to understand the exasperated tone of your voice because he scrambles up and brushes himself off. You sigh and get up after him. You pick out some grass from your leg joints and pet another goat that passes by.

"Now that we're off the ground, how about some, food?"

"That is the best idea I've ever heard uttered, mother--" A woman makes an incredulous and disgusted gasp and Gamzee claps a hand over his mouth. You lean over and whisper 'Food?' in his ear and he nods eagerly. The two of you get out of the pen and head over to one of the food vendors. You get a cheeseburger and Gamzee gets some mess of cotton candy, nachos, and you're pretty sure that's chicken on a stick, though you might be wrong.

"Haha, got, enough there, Gamzee?" You steal a piece of his cotton candy. You sit down at a picnic table and the two people sitting there move as soon as you sit. You fill your mouth with cheeseburger before words can spill out. Gamzee glances at the humans who left and looks back at you. He licks his lips and takes a bite of his cotton candy. After a couple of minutes, he speaks up, his voice low.

"Those motherfuckers got some problem with you, bro?" He's got a chip in his hand and he looks worried as all fuck for you. You shrug. "Tav, I'm not all used to this world yet. Ten sweeps--"

"Years," you correct him. He looks at you and you glance over at another human couple. "Twenty years. Human terms. Always human terms." You grimace. That came out much harsher than you meant it to.

"Whatever. I'm not used to this world and I don't get why those... people look at you all funny like. It ain't funny, bro. Seeing people avoid my brother for no proper reason I can see ain't funny to me. So when I ask you a question, answer it brother. I feel like I'm drowning in this sea of people who look kind of like me, but who I know aren't me and the only person to take me in when I needed it was you, and brother," He sighs, frustrated. "Brother, you don't look like me no more. You didn't change; for that, I'm motherfucking _glad_. But I don't have my horns and I got this dark, soft-as-fuck skin and, brother, you promised me I'd be safe."

You sit up a little straighter, your horns coming down as if you're being threatened. He grabs the end of one horn and the two of you stare at each other a while. Gamzee looks human, but you can see some part of him -- his reactions mainly -- that still looks like the highblood you used to rap with. He's concerned and he's breathing heavily, his brows furrowed and you can almost see him snarl.

"You promised I'd be safe with you and brother I'm worried that you won't be safe. With or without me, brother, tell me what the motherfuck is wrong here!" His voice breaks as he yells. Multiple people, trolls and humans alike, stare in your direction. You squeeze your eyes shut, instincts making you want to bristle and snarl and get the fuck out of there. So you do.

You grab Gamzee's arm and you bolt out of the eating area. You more or less drag Gamzee after you until he can find his footing and follow you. You've still got a hand on his arm and you only let go so you can get into the car.

"Motherfucker, what the hell is going on? You tell me right the fuck now or I'm--"

"They don't like us." You snarl through gritted teeth. Gamzee stops, dropping his hands. "Sure, we got mixed together and we got, thrown into this new universe, but almost everything's human. Your hive isn't a hive. It's a home. It's a house. It's a bathtub, it's a car, _it's a goddamn dick!"_ You press your head against the wheel, breathing hard. You can feel Gamzee's hand hover over your shoulder, but he moves it away.

"They don't like trolls, Gamzee. A couple years ago, some highbloods went on a rage. Killed a bunch of people. Human law enforcement wouldn't, let their moirails get anywhere near them. We still got quadrants, but humans don't really get them. Humans don't really understand them. There's laws against trolls, protocols to follow when they rage. Gotta keep it quiet, gotta keep it in line, gotta not be a threat, gotta stay with your own kind. Society doesn't like, seeing trolls with humans. Humans have never liked biracial relationships. They like them less when it's two different species." You feel Gamzee's hand on yours and you suddenly realize your hands are gripped so tight around the wheel your hands are almost white. You let out a shaky breath and force youself to relax.

"I promised you'd be safe, Gamzee. And I'm gonna keep my promise. You'll be safe, Gamzee. That's for sure." Gamzee turns your head and smiles at you.

"You said humans don't get quadrants, but brother, you sure are looking pretty motherfucking pitiful right now. And I'm... well, I'm feeling something, brother. I don't really get all these human emotions, but Tavbro, I'm feeling all safe and shit. I know you're gonna keep me safe, bro. And me? Well, I'm gonna all up and keep you safe too. And that's a motherfucking promise."

When Gamzee kisses you, everything feels all warm and wonderful in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be something else after this one. I don't really know. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be as long as it did.


End file.
